dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Joker
The Joker is Batman's antithesis, a force of fear and chaos against Batman's fight for safety and order. His weapons include Joker toxin, gases, pistols, nuclear warheads, and a sick enjoyment of pain and fear. The Clown Prince of Crime is a warped psychopath who inspires chaos. Despite multiple incarcerations in the infamous Arkham Asylum, he remains gleefully insane - and determined to torment Batman by any means possible. The Joker has belonged to many criminal organizations, but his fellow villains fear him almost as much as Gotham City does. He is unpredictable, manic, bloodthirsty, and capable of twisting even the sanest minds to his warped plans. Background The story of his origins are relatively unknown. One of the more reliable origins describe that the man-who-would-be-the-Joker was a lab assistant for Ace Chemicals who had a dream of working as a stand-up comedian, however, after quitting his job and taking a shot at his dream, he wasn't very successful and suffered low self-esteem and self-worth issues because of this. Married to a loving wife named Jeannie, the pair were expecting their first child. To get money for his family the-man-who-would-be-the-Joker becomes involved with the criminal gang the "Red Hoods", and agrees to help them into the Ace Chemical plant to rob them. Donning a black tuxedo and red helmet, the same as the other gang members, the-man-who-would-be-the-Joker finds out that his wife had died as she was testing a baby-bottle heater on the eve of the robbery, however, he was forced to continue the robbery. As the gang encounters the Batman, who has come to thwart the robbery, the-man-who-would-be-the-Joker becomes terrified of the Batman's appearance and jumps/falls into a vat of chemicals while escaping. While surviving the plunge and chemical exposure, he goes mad seeing his disfigured face on top of losing his wife and family, and starts to perceive life as one black, awful joke. Taking the name "Joker", the man lost all sense of remorse or perceived sanity, instead only acting upon his own whims in a world where nothing is more than a cruel joke. Dangerously unpredictable and certifiably insane, the Joker is just as likely to work as a reliable team-mate as to back stab everyone for no apparent reason. Combat Statistics * Joker (Legends PvP) * Arkham Joker (Legends PvP) * Joker (Regal Hotel) * Joker (T.O. Morrow's Hideout) * Robot Joker Involvement *The Joker is a playable character for Legends PVP *Ambush Bug issues vault tickets which teleport Hero and Villain players to Joker's Funhouse to break open presents and receive cash, items and styles. Heroes * At level 15, tech heroes battle alongside Batman to defeat the Joker during his assault on the Special Crimes Unit’s inaugural ball in the Regal hotel, he manages to escape arrest by Batman and the player but the assault on the Special Crimes Unit proves to be merely a distraction for his more sinister plans involving a new Joker toxin, T.O. Morrow and his androids. * In the level 30 quest line given by Batman to tech heroes, the player must defeat the Joker while the Dark Knight and Robin are incapacitated by Joker toxin. Villains * When the players chooses the Villainous Tech character in their Character Creation, they will apprentice with the Joker and get missions from him. * During the Joker Toxin / T.O. Morrow story arc villainous Tech Characters Battle alongside the Joker at level 15 during his assault on the Special Crimes Unit's ball in Gotham's Regal Hotel, players must fight the Batman and fend him off. * Tech Villians must defend The Joker from Batman a second time during their level 30 mission after T.O. Morrow hits him with a dose of his own toxin. He retreats to Arkham however players must defend him once more when Brainiac sends a Robot Joker to assassinate him and steal his powers. Trivia *The Joker first appeared in Batman #1 (Spring 1940) *The Joker is voiced by Mark Hamill, who also voiced the character in in "Batman: The Animated Series", the videogames "Batman: Arkham Asylum" and "Batman: Arkham City", ''among other things. *The Joker is immune to his own Joker toxin and many other side effects of harmful chemical exposure. *Despite having a comical personality, The Joker has the stance of a flirty female character. *Although he is Batman's Arch-enemy and one of the main characters in his storyline, his name or identity have never been revealed. Gallery File:DC_ren_icnChar_TheJoker_multi_R2.jpg|Rendered Body Poses File:Joker.jpg File:CharJoker.jpg|Pre-Game Release sprite JokerHall.JPG|In the Hall JokerComm.png Ajoker.JPG|Arkham Joker File:JokerComic1.jpg Batman,The Joker, and Harley Quinn.jpg|The Joker, Batman, and Harley Quinn|link=Harley Quinn imagesCA50F6NX.jpg|The Joker|link=The Joker imagesCAW89E2X.jpg|The Joker in the Hall|link=The Joker The Joker and Harley Quinn.jpg|The Joker and Harley Quinn|link=Harley Quinn rHJvwghgt.png|The Joker and Robin|link=Robin 'Joker Gallery Page' See also * Joker's Streetgang * Secret Society of Super-Villains External links * }} ''Wikipedia *Joker on Batman Wiki Category:Villains Category:Society Category:Joker Category:Batman Enemies Category:Tech